Automated systems for the synthesis of DNA or RNA are available. However a complete process for the production of DNA or RNA requires a complex sequence of biochemical processes in addition to the synthesis step. These processes include, for example, preparation of reaction vessels, synthesis of oligonucleotides, cleavage of oligonucleotides from the synthesis support, elution of oligonucleotides, oligonucleotide purification, quantization and quality control of oligonucleotides, re-plating of oligonucleotides, dry down of loaded plates, packaging, and labeling. Although separate equipment is available for performing the individual steps, the full production process is typically labor intensive because it requires skilled technicians to operate the individual pieces of equipment and transport materials between the individual pieces of equipment. The requirement for human intervention at multiple steps in the production process significantly increases the costs of DNA and RNA production and introduces unnecessary complexity and sources of quality variation and error.